A Night To Remember
by InuDemonGirl
Summary: This is basically a BotanHiei oneshotter. I know, kinda weird, but give it a try! Thanks!


Author's Note: Well, this is going to be kinda hard, but I'm doing a Hiei/Botan fan-fic. Never really thought about that kinda couple. This is my first and most likely only attempt at a couple like this, so be gentle. Please? Oh, very important. IF ANYONE HAS HIEI'S SISTER'S NAME AND A FULL DETAILED DESCRIPTION, PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT wolf_girl101@yahoo.com. Thanks bundles!  
  
FYI: This takes place right before the Semi-finals for the tournament thingy. You know, when they all were playing cards and Hiei was sitting on the window ledge.  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
A Night To Remember  
What Really Happened On That Night Before The Semi-Finals  
  
Kurama laid down his cards with a sympathetic smile. "Ugh," Botan said while laying out hers. "I'll never get this human game." Kurama smiled and leaned his head back against the couch.  
  
"You'll get it eventually. This is you last chance to join us, Hiei." Hiei didn't answer, but just kept staring out at the slowly descending sun. (Hmm.Hiei and a beautiful sunset. What more could a girl ask for! ^_~)  
  
After everyone had gone to bed, Botan slipped on her sneakers and quietly slipped out the door and into the dark forest. She sighed as she looked up at the starry sky. 'I won't be long. Just a few minutes.'  
  
Hiei watched from the treetops as the blue haired girl walked on the worn path and further into the dark woods. He moved silently and swiftly, not making a sound.  
  
Botan hummed softly as she kicked at small stones in the path in front of her. She stopped when she saw the form of a small child curled up at the edge of the path, crying softly. She crouched down behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you lost?"  
  
Suddenly a mist surrounded the child and Botan fell backwards and scrambled away from him. Suddenly instead of a small boy, there was a large well- muscled demon. His green skin slid over his muscles as he stood and he grinned, exposing sharp teeth.  
  
His almond-shaped lavender eyes looked Botan over with great interest. "You women always seem to fall for that. Hmm, seeing as you here all alone I'm assuming that you're free for the taking."  
  
"Actually," Botan said nervously. "I'm kinda-"  
  
"With me," Hiei said, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Botan saw her chance and scrambled to her feet. "That's right. I'm with.him." She cautiously scooted in Hiei's direction, never once taking her eyes off the demon in front of her.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't know she was taken. When you ever get tired of him, let me know. I'm always available," he said with a smirk as he melted into the shadows.  
  
"Humph. What a jerk! I suppose he pulls that stunt as often as the average person blinks," she grumbled. She walked up until she was in front of Hiei. "Um.Thanks for saving me back there," she said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Don't think that this changes anything between us," Hiei commented warningly. "I still wouldn't hesitate to kill you."  
  
"I didn't think it did. I was just thanking you. I totally agree that it doesn't change anything between us." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
She'd only walked a few feet when suddenly she was hanging upside down. 'At least I tucked in my shirt.' She looked up to see her foot caught in a long thick vine. She groaned and in vain tried to grab at it.  
  
She heard someone mutter, "Stupid girl." She looked up to meet the amused eyes of Hiei. "Well, don't just stand there, help me down!"  
  
He took his sword and swiftly cut the vine. Botan fell to the ground with a thump and rubbed her head as she sat up. Hiei kneeled down in front of her and with his knife cut through the vine wrapped around her leg. Botan watched him and had an urge to run her fingers through his dark hair.  
  
'Don't be silly. This is Hiei were talking about! He'd probably kill you for just thinking it.' Heat flooded her cheeks and when his gaze jerked to her face, she looked away. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied with a nervous laugh. "Anyways, thanks again." Her eyes widened as she felt something warm and scaly slither up her back and over her shoulder.  
  
"Eek! Snake! Get it off!" She jumped to her feet and started patting her clothes frantically. Hiei calmly got to his feet and grabbed her fluttering hands.  
  
"Stay still." He grabbed the snake's tail that was poking out of her shirt and calmly pulled it out. "It's a simple grass snake. All of that fuss over nothing. Incompetent women. Only good for one thing," he grumbled. He tossed the snake into the woods and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Yuck!" Botan hugged herself and shivered. "Yuck, yuck, yuck! I hope that never happens to me again." She blinked as she thought about what Hiei had said. She looked around and found him in a tree, just sitting there staring at the sky.  
  
She climbed the tree agilely and sat down next to him. "What did you mean by 'only good for one thing'? Only good for what?"  
  
Hiei glanced over at her. "This," he said simply before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her roughly. Botan tried to jerk away, but Hiei would have none of that. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist.  
  
Hiei broke the kiss and stared into Botan's surprised eyes. "That was unexpected," she said shakily.  
  
"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. And neither should this," he mumbled before kissing her again. Hiei kissed like he fought, without mercy and complete focus.  
  
When Botan felt his hand on her bare back she realized that he'd un-tucked her shirt. His fingers traced her spine and she shivered in pleasure. She tugged at his shirt, for his jacket had already been taken off somehow, and he tossed it over his head.  
  
She ran her hands over his chest exploringly and he tugged her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "We can't do this," she mumbled. "It would screw everything up."  
  
He sighed and bit her shoulder gently. "We'd better stop while were ahead," he said huskily. 'Damn! Damn code of honor!' "Go a little ways ahead of me."  
  
Botan shakily climbed down and walked at a quick pace down the path, all to aware of Hiei's presence behind her. 'Whew. What a night. This can never leak out to the others. We'd never live it down.' She sighed and hunched her shoulders against the wind that had picked up.  
  
Hiei watched her retreating back with regret. 'Maybe we will finish what we started some other time.' "No, we will finish what we started," he promised her retreating back quietly as he slipped into his easy gate, his eyes watching for signs of danger. This was truly, a night to remember.  
Author's Note: Well, that's it! It was kinda a one-chapter deal. I got a wild idea and decided to just let my fingers do the typing and not even really think about what I was writing. My creativity won this round. See ya soon! Bye! 


End file.
